In a refrigeration cycle, a refrigerant changes vapor to liquid and gives up heat in the condenser coil (“hot coil”). Refrigerant changes from liquid to vapor and removes heat from the system with an evaporator coil (“cool coil”). A refrigeration system is powered by a compressor. Most central air conditioners are connected to a structure's forced-air distribution system. Thus, the same motor, blower, and ductwork used for heating are used to distribute cool air from the air conditioning system. When a central air conditioner is operating, hot air inside the structure flows to the furnace through the return-air duct. The hot air is moved by the blower across the cooled evaporator coil in the plenum and is then delivered through ducts to cool the structure. The coil used in air-conditioning apparatus, such as a furnace, air handling units, heat pumps and package air conditioners, extracts moisture from the air which flows across the coil. The moisture extracted creates a condensate on the exterior of the evaporator coil which drips into a drain pan. A condensate drain pan catches condensate that forms on the coil or return tubing and the condensate is delivered via condensate drain conduit away from the apparatus, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,877.
In many areas of the world, air and water quality problems are common. These problems include lack of clean drinking water, air contaminated with particulate and poor indoor air quality because of high humidity. Portable water production units have been developed to condense water out of humid air. One example, of a device to produce potable water, is disclosed by Reidy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,512 (column 17). However, potable water production units that have been developed to condense water out of humid air produce an inadequate amount of water over a period of time and it is not worth the energy cost to produce such a small amounts of water with the prior art devices.